hes back shes changed
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: sasuke's back but hes brought suigetsu and karin with him. sakura's changed and isnt a fan-girl. will she fall in love with the new sasuke. or will she move on? idk. my first ever so help me and dont hate. a bit of karin bashing. xx sasusaku xx sasuke is a bit ooc


sorry but umm. this is my first so don't be mean please! anyways. review please! :D ok on with my crappy story.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

it was a beautifull day in konoha. the villagers were smiling and laughing when suddenly, an ear-piercing scream was heard all throughout the village

**in the hokage's office**

currently the village's blue eyed blonde was on the ground clutching his ears in pain. his ex-teammate sure has a pair of lungs!

"come on sakura! its only for a little while" he complained to the pink haired kunoichi infront of him

"no way! nuh uh im not doing it! i dont care if you are the hokage now,Naruto" said girl screamed

"but no one else will. please? he wont even be that much of a hassle, you know him" he told her, but sadly it was not working

"sorry but NO! I don't want him in MY house!" she practically screamed! with only one option left the blonde got down on his knees and puppy dog eyed her. sighing she finally gave up

_'he knows my weakness' _she thought

"yay!" naruto cried out in victory "now ill send someone to tell him and his friends your addr-" he started but was soon cut off by sakura's voice.

"NANI?! im sorry Naruto but did you just say him and his FRIENDS oh i dont think so!" she told him. her emerald green eyes now holding flames in them. her bubble gum pink hair bouncing after every word she spoke. currently Naruto was hiding behind his desk

"DONT KILL ME SAKURA-CHAN! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN LAYD YET!" he spoke to the cherry blossom devil infront of him.

_le long silence_

"your still a virgin?" she giggled

"shhh dont tell anyone"

"fine, fine. i will take this stupid 'mission' but if they try something funny im gonna break their jaw" she spoke in a threatining voice that could make even the toughest of ANBU wet themselfs and then left.

_sigh_

'i need to get them back together. but first im going to see my hinata-chan!' he thought

**_at sakura's_ apartment**

**_sakuras pov_**

ugh why? why!? why do i have to share my apartment with him.

oh for those of yous who dont know who HE is. i was just told that i have to share my house with someone. oh dont get me wrong ill always help people. but the person i have to help is non other then sasuke FRICKIN uchiha!

the same guy i fell for 6 years ago! the same guy that ditched his home to kill his brother! and the same guy that was announced as a returning ninja of konoha.

i was cooking my dinner when _she will be loved _**by maroon 5 **started playing. i walked into the livingroom with my dinner in hand and turned the volume up and began singing.

_**outside sakura's apartment**_

_**5 minutes earlier**_

_**sasukes pov**_

ive been outside for more then 5 minutes knocking on her door and shes still not here. maybe she doesnt know im coming. yeh, thats it. if she knew i was coming over she would have been jumping for joy. and once i walked in through that door i will be hugged and cried on. ugh this is gonna be hell.

"geez. this is boring. hurry things up sasuke." a white haired boy whined. but quickly shut up when i glared at him.

"suigetsu, shut up! Sasuke-kun knows what hes doing!" the red-headed female yelled

"oh Karin, your just a big ball of sunshine, arent you?" suigetsu said while glaring at the female. soon they were arguing when suigetsu heard someone singing. whoever is singing sure had a good voice

**i dont mind spending everyday**

**out on your corner in the pourin' rain**

**look for the girl with the broken smile**

**ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

he was completely never heard sakura sing before soo he didnt consider her to sing

_it cant be here. _he repeated over and over in his head.

being impatient the only girl in the group walked up to the door and banged soo loud the whole neighboor hood probably heard. the door slowly opened to reviel a small woman with shoulder length pastel pink hair and big emerald green eyes. her face had a scowel painted on her face. she looked Karin up and down before speaking.

"is there a reason you interrupted me?" she asked, her voice though sweet had a hint of annoyince in it.

"damn right! me and my teammates have been out her for what seemed like 5 fucking minutes waiting for you!" karin screamed in her face. the girl just stod there calmly. and the next thing you see was karin flying through the door with a bruise on her cheek. the girl shook her head dissapointingly before speaking.

"that girl is so weak. i didnt even put any chakra in that punch!" she whined. she then turned to look at the other two in front of her before smiling.

_here we go again._ sasuke thought. but it turns out she wasnt smiling at sasuke but at suigetsu.

"hi!" she said to him and he only smiled back.

"hey, im suigetsu. im one of sasuke's teammates" he told her and she burst out laughing making the two males look at her in confusion.

"haha sucks to be you! that guy can be a pain in the ass!" she said inbetween laughter. soon suigetsu joined in on the laughter while i glared at the two.

"ok moving on... HI!" she screamed in my ear i fell on the ground clutching my now bleeding (not really) ears. i looked up and glared up at her.

"what the fuck was THAT?!" i demanded to know.

"trust me, the rest is gonna be way worse than that" she assured and walked inside. suigetsu looked at me and grinned.

"she does not like you" he pointed out before walking inside. sasuke glared at the door before walking in only to find himself being covered in... blood?

"sakura, why am i covered in blood." he asked the pink haired kunoichi who was smirking at him, with a bucket in her hand.

"well, i didnt know when you would be here, so i had no choice but to do this lame prank. but dont worry, i got better pranks then this stupid one." she said while referring to the blood drenched teen infront of her.

"just get me a towel" he ordered her but she would have none of it.

"you aint the boss of me. ask that red dog outside" she said while pointing behind him. he turned around to see a broken and beat up karin limping towards the door. he raised an eyebrow and ask what happend.

"i landed infront of a pack of wolves." she told him and he turned around and walked towards the bathroom. when he reached the bathroom he heard sakura burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP PINKY!" karin yelled.

"MAKE ME YOU UGLY ASS BITCH!" sakura yelled back equally loud.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" karin screamed

"DID I STUTTER OR SOMETHING? I CALLED YOU A UGLY ASS BITCH, FOUR-EYES" sakura yelled back

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" karin yelled

"GOOD COMEBACK YOU SLUT!" sakura yelled, suddenly the door open and revieling ino yamanaka

"ino-pig what you doing here?" sakura asked

"im here to kill that uchiha-prick! how dare he come back! if he breaks youre heart again, ill break his face, along with every bone in his stupid body!" ino yelled

"ino you idiot. you used to say he had a sexy body, i also remember you saying. ' god mustve sent his best angels to carve his amazing body!'" sakura said dryly.

"i was twelve!" ino yelled.

"and an idiot none the less." sakura told her

"stop picking on me. anyways we all are having a sleep over he-" ino started but was interupted by a male voice cheering

"woohoo slumber party!" the three girls turned around to see suigetsu cheering. ino looked at him and smiled.

"hi im ino yamanaka. who are you?" she asked and he stopped his cheering and winked at her.

"im suigetsu hozuki, and the red-head dog over there is karin. shes nobody." he told her and recieved a smack across the head by said dog.

"ok go get mr. i have a stick up my ass, so we can go." sakura told her best friend who only smiled at her.

"well, you see forehead, the sleep-over is gonna be here." ino said while laughing nervously. sakura just shook her head before telling ino it was alright.

"but, youre buying food, go!" she ordered the blonde kunoichi who ran out of the room in fear of sakura's monstrous strength. she looked at the angry red-head and the happy male before speaking.

"ok you know what were doing. so... i dont know do what you want, but if you go in my room... be prepared." sakura said and with that walked out of the room. she walked up the empty room, currently occupyed by sasuke. she knocked on the door and waited for the small 'come in' before entering. when she walked in sasuke was lying on the bed wearing jeans. thats it. no shirt!

_damn! _sakura thought. inside her heart was beating faster but on the outside her face betrayed no emotion.

**quick jump him!** a voice yelled inside her head.

_hey i thought you left!_

**you cant ditch youre inner, sweetie. im apart of you deal with it.** the voice replyed.

during her talk with her inner sasuke was staring at sakura, or staring at her body. he had to admit it, she's beautiful. over the years, she grew much more. her chest was bigger and she had curves in all the right place's.

**shes hot!**

_yeh, wait. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!_

**geez. lower youre voice. im youre inner. i say the things youre to chicken to say. and right now... sakura is hot! jump her!**

_what? im not going to jump her!_ sasuke thought he was going crazy.

**fine,fine just start talking.**

after the two finished talking with themselfs they turned to each other. a small silence creeped up on the two before sakura broke it.

"just to let you know, everybody's coming over for a sleep over." she told him.

"why?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"ino decided we needed to bond. so she told everyone to meet up here." she told him and he nodded his head. she turned around prepared to leave but stopped by the doorway.

"by the way. she wants to kill you for what you did to me. so... be on youre guard. that pig sure knows how to torture people." she informed him and left.

_**later that evening.**_

"SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA! COME HERE IM GONNA KICK YOURE ASS TO SUNAGAKURE AND BACK!" ino screeched which made everyone in the room cover their ears.

"ino-pig shut the fuck up!" sakura demanded and said girl only glared at sasuke before sitting down next to sai.

"so, how have things been? is itachi dead?" tenten asked and he only nodded.

"how bout the michael jackson wannabe?" sakura question and everyone (minus sasuke) burst into fits of laughter.

"hn. same goes for him." sasuke informed them.

_im a barbie girl._

_in a barbie world._

naruto quickly took his phone out of his pocket - while ignoring the snickers from everyone in the room - and quickly read the message before replying. everyone gave him a questioning look before another song was heard.

_you know that im a crazy bitch_

_i do what i want when i feel like it._

this time, sakura took out her phone - while ignoring more curious looks - and read the message before laughing.

"naruto you b-baka, m-maybe he didnt k-know!" sakura said inbetween laughter. her reply made naruto laugh aswell.

"W-well who would w-wear something l-like THAT!?" he asked and continued to laugh.

"i dont know ask him!" sakura giggled and sat back down. everyone was completely clueless at to what was going on before naruto cleared his voice and looked at sasuke with a smirk.

"sasuke-teme? do you remember the first time we seen you after you left the village?" naruto asked and sasuke nodded.

"ok well me and sakura-chan were wondering if you were forced into that outfit or chose to wear it!" he said before bursting into laughter along with sakura. they literally looked like hyenas on red bull!

"what the hell kind of question is THAT?!" sasuke demanded to know.

"w-well the first time i seen you standing on the cliff. you were wearing that huge ass tube-y belt-y thingy, and youre top was open. and i was about to start laughing until naruto came with his seriousness so i shut up." sakura informed

"and, well i thought maybe orochimaru MADE you wear it just so he could see youre body. which i must add isnt all that great, and well i was about t-" sakura continued but was cut off by karin's outburst.

"NOT THAT GREAT? HIS BODY IS AMAZING! YOURE JUST STUPID TO NOTICE." karin said. sakura looked at her before standing up. everyone (minus suigetsu, sasuke and karin) started scooting away from sakura and karin.

"mind repeating what you just called me." sakura asked and karin smirked.

"aww, cant handle being insulted. well listen here pinkie. i dont care who you are but sasuke-kun is amazing in every way possible so dont insult him." karin told her. sakura slowly walked up to karin with her head bowed. suddenly sakura's hand shot out and her finger's wrapped around karins neck.

"listen here you whore, this is youre first and FINALE warning. dont insult me in my own home before i tie you to a log and send you down the rapids. i can easily kill you with a flick of my wrist but i prefer to save my energy for people who are WORTH killing. so dont fuck with me, because i will NOT hesistate to dislocate youre head from youre body and cut off youre oxygen supplie, PERMANTLY " sakura said and threw karin across the room.

"damn" suigetsu said. sakura turned around with a smile.

"sorry bout that! but that slutty she-male had it coming" she said and sat down on the ground.

"bwahahahahaha! bitch-rin just got pwned!" suigetsu was clutching his sides while he rolled around the ground laughing.

"i think me and you will get along just fine!" sakura said and threw an arm around suigetsu's shoulder. however she failed to notice that sasuke was glaring at the scene.

_im gonna kill him. she's the only reason why i came back! and now she's more interested in my teammate then ME?! thats it! _sasuke thought angrily _she's gonna notice me. shes MY future wife! im restoring the uchiha clan with her and thats THAT!_

"suigetsu-nee! hurry up and pick!" sakura whined and puppy dog eyed the white haired male who was currently thinking.

"shhh! im thinking!" he told her and she only pouted. then he snapped his fingers and smiled at her.

"DARE!" he said and puffed out his chest. sakura's eyes then turned into those with mischief and started grinning like a cat.

"I DARE YOU TO GIVE THE WHORE A LAP-DANCE!" she giggled and everyone in the room bursted out laughing. (except sasuke who was confused) suigetsu was horrified.

"IM NOT TOUCHING THAT THING! SHE MIGHT GIVE ME RABBIES!" he yelled and recieved a smack from said 'thing'.

"like i want you to touch me!" she screeched.

"hmph. well a dare is a dare. play the music" suigetsu commanded and sakura pulled out a boombox and pressed play.

soon _sexy back_ by **justin timberlake** was playing and suigetsu had finished his dare and was slightly blushing.

"ok now, sasuke truth or dare?" he asked and said uchiha grunted and said truth. the white haired boy broke out into a smile.

"ok then. which girl in here would you rather kiss?" he asked and sasuke immediatly glared at him.

"hn. easy, sakura" he deadpanned and the pink haired girl was shocked. no she was beyond shocked.

_me? ME? HOLY SHIT!_ she thought and was about to pass out if not for sasuke's question.

"sakura. truth or dare?" he said with a smirk and she was a bit scared to answer.

"ummm... truth?" she asked and his smirk widened.

"be my girlfriend?" he asked and ignored karins cries. sakura face could easily rival hinata's when she blushes.

"..." she didnt answer and everyone was waiting for her answer.

"naruto, give team taka a new place to stay. i need to talk to sasuke." she said and he only nodded. "thanks. now everyone except sasuke go wait outside." she commanded and everybody could only obey.

once everyone was out she looked at him and he could identify all the emotions that were shining in her eyes.

_confusion. anger. sadness._

"why? after all this time. now you acknoledge me? when im vunerable?" she asked and sasuke eyes softened before he wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"no. im asking now because theres no one left that can harm my loved ones. itachi wont harm you and neither will orochimaru." he assured the crying girl in his arms.

"i only left so they wouldnt hurt you or naruto. heck if i had a say in this whole mess, you wouldve been mine already. just remember this. i love you sakura haruno. and ill do whatever i can, to make sure no one hurts you." he said and she smiled.

this was one of the sweetest moments sakura ever expirenced.

until sasuke had to ruin it.

"or our future family." he ended with a smirk and sakura rolled her eyes. standing on her tiptoes she quickly pecked him on his lips and took a step back.

"better let them back in." she said and opened the door only for all her friends to fall on the floor. the looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"WE DIDNT HEAR A THING! ESPECIALLY TEME'S SAPPY CONFESSION!" naruto cried and everyone around him sweat dropped.

"its fine. now lets get this sleep over started." sakura cheered

the rest of the night ended with cheers and alot of vodka shots!

and the next morning sasuke and sakura found themselves lying together. completely naked i might add.

i guess sasuke already started on his plan to revive the uchiha clan. and the pink haired medic next to him was more than happy to help.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

was this good? im not sure! this is my first so I don't know!

reviewe please and don't hate!


End file.
